Mine
by Rose0404
Summary: She was his. She BELONGED to him. He was obsessed with her. But she needed someone to obsess over her. No one else cared-except him. But when he gets arrested and sent to juvie, and she moves, will she be able to survive without him, or will she give up?


**a/n: Okay, in this fic, there are no aliens, Kevin is about 19; Gwen 18; Ben 17, but Gwen and Ben are still "rich" and Kevin is still living on the streets, and is basically a criminal. (robbery, auto theft, etc.)**

normal text

_italics_ song

* * *

Kevin kicked at a rock, grumbling to himself. His hustling scam had been exposed, and he had nearly gotten killed by more than a few angry people.

_Oooooooo-oooo-oooooo...ooo-ooo-ooooo...ooo-oooo-oo-ooooo..._

Kevin stopped. He thought he had heard a faint "ooo-ing" sound...

_5-4-3-2-1 Let's start a fire,_

_Burn this town from inside out 'til no one's left alive._

That definitely wasn't his imagination; someone was listening to a song that he vaguely recognized...

_And you can't feel the rhythm in your steps when you hit the street,_

_Safe seems so far away from here!_

_When you're counting every step..._

He froze as he suddenly recognized the song...he used to listen to it.

_5-4-3-2 What are you waiting for?!_

_The train is catching up,_

_Keep on running, don't look back!_

He looked around, and saw train tracks on top of the bridge over the river.

_'Cause it's 10-9-8-7 Everybody's coming to burn this city,_

_Burn this city down tonight,_

_Leave it all...behind!_

And...was that someone standing on the bridge?

_All her life she lived in the same house,_

_Same white fence surrounding her,_

He ran up the hill, trying to get to the top in time...

_She swore she would get out..._

_But she can't cause her caught in between the rails,_

He vaguely realized that all the "he's" in the song had been changed to "she's."

_And all her friends were up ahead,_

_They can't hear her yelling, yelling for some help!_

He arrived at the top, and could see the figure standing there more clearly.

_And it's much too late to call the doctor now!_

_This town is full of sympathies;_

_We're drowning in it all..._

He tried shouting to get—was that a her?—attention, then swore when it didn't work before running along the tracks.

_5-4-3-2 What are you waiting for?!_

_The train is catching up,_

_Keep on running, don't look back!_

He tried shouting again, then decided to save his breath for running.

_'Cause it's 10-9-8-7 Everybody's coming to burn this city,_

_Burn this city down tonight,_

_Leave it all...behind!_

He heard a whistle blow in the distance, and sped up some more.

_10-9-8-7 Everybody's coming to (burn this city, burn this city!)_

_5-4-3-2-1 Everybody (burn this city, burn this city!)_

_Burn this city, Burn this city (5-4-3-2-1)_

_Burn this city, Burn this city!_

The guitar stopped harshly and as the music slowed, he forgot how to breathe as she turned around, and he recognized her...

_This is the sound of the gate coming down;_

_No flashing lights, no warning!_

The music returned just as quickly as it left, but he had lost all feeling, he couldn't even hear. All he could do was focus on the woman standing on the bridge.

_When we press our ears to the ground we feel the shake!_

_But it's under the skin, so we wilt like violets,_

The train lights in the distance lit up the bridge as she whispered his name...

_Can't get up (get up, get up) to put the petals in their place..._

He stumbled, and the music urged him to get up.

_5-4-3-2 What are you waiting for..._

He was running as fast as he could now...

_5-4-3-2 What are you waiting for..._

His stomach sank as he realized he wasn't going to make it.

_5-4-3-2 What are you waiting for..._

The whistle blew again, impossibly loud as he reached her,

_Burn this city, burn this city tonight!_

As the music ended, all his senses returned at once, and he had just enough time to hear a sickening crunch as he threw them over the edge and into the water below...

* * *

**a/n: Yeah, I know. Cliffie. But I just think it sounds so much better this way. Oh, and I think the rest of the story won't be a songfic, it's just that this song went so good with the chapter, that I had to include it! (It actually inspired it...) But if you readers want me to continue it as a songfic-like story, just review to let me know! :)**


End file.
